Percobaanpercobaan Sasuke
by Akimoto Yuki
Summary: Sasuke si 'freak scientist' dan Naruto si Raja iseng. Gimana jadinya?
1. semua pohon besar itu asalnya cuma bibit

**Percobaan-percobaan Sasuke**

**Semua Pohon Besar itu Asalnya Cuma Bibit**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Always!**

**Summary : **

**Sasuke si 'freak scientist' dan Naruto si Raja iseng. Gimana jadinya!**

**Warning :**

**OOC , Bahasa Nggak Baku , Gaje , Nggak Nyambung , Garing, Alur aneh, Typo, Pilihan kata buruk… T-T**

saya author baru kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek maklum ya! (_ _)

**Don't like don't read**

**0π**──────────**π0**

"Sas…. Loe serius?"

"Hn."

Naruto sweatdropped. Emang sih perbendaharaan kata seorang Uchiha itu nggak banyak tapi khusus buat sohibnya yang satu ini kata-kata selaen 'hn' kayaknya emang sangat limited.

"Loe yakin bakal berhasil kan?"Naruto sangsi.

"Hn!" Sasuke mulai jengkel. (Author: Gila! Kesel ma nggak, nggak ada bedanya, Oi!)

Selanjutnya Naruto cuma tarik napas panjang. Dia udah hapal banget ma sifat sohibnya yang satu ini. Kalo masalah 'eksperimen' dia pasti rela ngelakuin apa aja *Halah!*, nyampe ngebunuh *?* orang juga dia lakuin. Di sisi lain Kyuubi musang peninggalan Namikaze Minato yang mati gara-gara kena peluru nyasar waktu perang *ditimpukin Miinato fansgirl*udah berontak protes di tangan Naruto. Yup! Unuk percobaan *?* kali ini Sasuke bakal membutuhkan obyek hidup sebagai bahan percobaan. Eits! Jangan salah! Obyek percobaan dia tuh selalu mahluk hidup, masalahnya yang jadi obyek utamanya tuh manusia *?*. Gini ceritanya kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi 'freak scientist' dan alasan kenapa Naruto ogah banget deket-deket Sasuke yang lagi kumat.

_Flashback:_

Seorang anak berambut kuning tegak ke atas persis orang abis kesetrum listrik dengan mata aquamarine bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedang menonton televisi bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak bermata onyx (reader: *sweatdropped*nama permata mulu!) berambut hitam tegak ke belakang (reader: sekalian aja kanan kiri!). Yak! Merekalah duo sahabat teraneh seantero Konoha *dirasengan plus chidori*. Di layar TV terpampang acara berjudul "Eksperimen bersama ular by Orochimaru sensei". Naruto sudah kehilangan konsentrasi sama apa yang sedang dilakukan orang aneh dalam kotak di depannya, dia malah asyik ngeliat Sasuke yang kayak orang kerasukan. Sumpah asyik banget ngeliat tampang Sasuke yang lagi OOC, begitu pikirnya. Dia nggak tau aja kalo dia bakal ngibrit begitu ngeliat Sasuke OOC. Begitu acara TV selesai Sasuke lansung ngomong

"Kita bikin ramuan ubah wujud, yuk!"

Naruto bernotabene orang iseng sejak lahir langsung setuju denger ide menarik Sasuke (Author: Tumben!). Hasilnya malah Naruto mesti terima dicakar musang kesayangan ayahnya, Kyuubi. Alasannya dia nggak terima di kasih bonus tambahan delapan ekor lain dengan dimutasi jadi musang berekor sembilan oleh majikannya. Karena Si Kyuubi udah bermutasi bekas cakarannya nggak bisa hilang dan jadilah Naruto berkumis kucing *digaprok Naruto*. Dan jangan era kalo Naruto lewat loe dengar orang teriak "Kucing loe galak, mp–?" Dak! Gedubrak! Gabruk! (reader: apaan tuh!) Berikutnya jangan heran loe pasti bakal nemu tumpukan mayat *?*.

_End's of Flashback_

Begitulah ceritanya saudara-saudara! Percobaan sang Uchiha berakhir dengan bertambahnya ekor Kyuubi dan bermutasinya wajah Naruto jadi mirip musang *ditendang Naruto*. Setelah kejadian tesebut bukannya kembali ke jalan yang benar Sasuke malah semakin tersesat mengoleksi buku-buku karangan Orochimaru. Walhasil kamarnya dipenuhi benda-benda nggak jelas model tengkorak manusia, awetan tanaman, tabung-tabung kimia, cd player, PS 3, de el el (reader: Lha! Itu sih jelas bego! Author: *nangis bombay* Nggak ! Itu ngak jelas! Saya nggak punya, sih! Hehe… reader: *sweatdropped*). Maka dari itu saya sarankan sebagai seorang author yang baik *Hoek!* orang berjantung lemah jangan sekali-kali mengintip kamar Sasuke! Anda akan mengalami shock terhebat sampai nggak bakal bangun lagi (reader: mati dong!).

Kali ini Sasuke akan mencoba ramuan yang jadi obsesinya dengan Kyuubi sebagai obyek utama. Ramuan itu adalah….. eng ing eng…. Ramuan ubah wujud! Tepatnya ramuan yang bisa ngubah wujud hewan jadi manusia. Percobaan pertama berakhir dengan kegagalan, okelah baru pertama, maklum gituloh kalo gagal! Sejak kegagalan tersebut sudah tercatat tiga puluh sembilan koma lima (reader: heck! Pecobaan macam apa ada koma-komanya segala?) eksperimen yang di lakukan Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto. Di antara salah satu percobannya yang paling UOKEH adalah ramuan manusia tembus pandang, idenya dari Naruto yang pengen ngerjai kakak kelasnya, tapi jangan panggil Sasuke kalau hasilnya nggak mengejutkan. Setelah meminum ramuan bikinan Sasuke mereka berdua (reader: Berdua! Author: iyalah berdua! Masa bertiga sama saya? Ogah! Saya masih mau hidup!) henshin jadi chibi alias balik lagi jadi anak umur lima tahunan, padahal umur Sasuke udah 16 dan Naruto cuma setahun lebih muda dari dia. Untungnya efek ramuan tersebut hanya bertahan selama tiga jam, bayangkan saja kalau unlimited! *digampar SasuNaru ma Conan fg*.Eksperimen lainnya adalah obat kuat *?*, khasiatnya dapat membuat orang lemah sekalipun menang berantem. Sukses 100 % dengan catatan peminumnya akan di henshin jadi Rock Lee oleh obat tersebut. Sasuke kalang kabut nyari penawar yang tepat, tapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati, nggak sampai Sasuke nemu penawarnya mereka sudah balik sendiri. Sejak itu Naruto kapok dan nggak mau lagi ikut-ikut percobaan aneh sohibnya yang bermarga Uchiha itu. (reader: Lha! Katanya tadi Naruto megangi kyuubi buat percobaan! Gimana sih! Author plin plan! Author: reader gue kritis banget sih! *sweatdropped, nyaris nangis*)

Oke! Balik ke awal mula *jiah!*, sebelumnya saya jelasin dulu, Naruto mau ngebantuin dan ngijinin Sasuke makai Kyuubi lagi buat percobaannya karena Sang Uchiha sudah janji bakal ngasih Naruto obat pertukaran karakter buat rencananya ngerjain Kakuzu ma Hidan, guru sekolah mereka yang paling mencurigakan (Author: Halah! Bilang aja loe punya dendam gara-gara dijemur dilapangan kemarin? Ngaku aja deh! Naruto: Yang di sebelah gue kemarin siapa ya? *siap merasengan Author* Author: Gue! *kabur*).

"Sasuke, kalo kebakar nanti gimana?"

"Hn."

"Nyokap gue galak lho!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke…. "

"Hn!"

Naruto sweatdropped, anak ini emang sama sekali ngak ngerti penderitaan orang *pengen nangis guling-guling tapi nggak jadi, jaga image gitu loh!*. Akhirnya dengan semangat 45 ingin menyadarkan Sasuke Naruto teriak:

"SASU–" DHUAR! *!*

Sasuke meledak Astajim! Naruto belajar ilmu hitam dari mana tuh*digeprek Naruto*

"OMG! Naruto bunuh diri!" teriak Naruto lebay.

"Jidat loe rata! Siapa yang bunuh diri?"

Wakh! Kenapa Sasuke jadi OOC gini! *Author kabur di kejar Sasuke fansgirl*

"Heee?"Naruto pasang tampang bego ngeliat Sasuke yang berlepotan arang kaya roti gosong *diganyang Sasuke*.

"Kyuubi!"Dengan gaya cool layaknya seorang dokter bedah *!* Sasuke menyuruh Naruto meletakkan Kyuubi. Mengikuti instruksi Sasuke Kyuubi di letakkan di atas meja berpagar tabung kaca, Sasuke menuangkan semacam cairan berwarna merah cherry dan menyodorkan mangkuk ke depan moncong Kyuubi. Kyuubi menendus-endus cairan entah apa tadi yang baru di bikin Sasuke, ia milirik Naruto yang sedang nyengur gaje dan menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum akhinya menjilati cairan aneh tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama perubahan sekecil apapun yang terjadi pada Kyuubi.

Sementara Sasuke sangat bersemangat mengetahui hasil pecobaanya Naruto komat-kamit 'Semoga Kyuubi nggak mati, jadi mutan aneh, atau jadi hantu! Amin!'.

1 menit berlalu

2 menit

3 menit

2 detik *Lho!*

Oke persingkat aja! Beberapa waktu kemudian munculah asap hitam *?* dari asap tersebut keluar seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan bak setan neraka *WTH!* (SasuNaru: *muntah* loe mau bikin fic atau dongengin anak kecil, huh?). Begitulah muncul sesosok mahluk aneh bin kawai hasil jelmaan Kyuubi. Yak identifikasi, tingginya 1 meter, mata merah, rambut jegrak kayak majikan pertamannya Minato, warna rambut kaak jelas antara merah atau orange. Percobaan sukses!

"Sas… " Naruto beku."Mau diapain ni anak?" Naruto nelen ludah, masalahnya perwujudan Kyuubi ini udah cengar-cengir gaje ke arahnya.

"Entah!"Sasuke angkat bahu (Author: kagak tanggung jawab! *dicincang pedang kusanagi*)."Gue belum ketemu penawarnya!"

"WHATT!"Naruto teriak ngalahin badai angin petir puting beliung de el el, de es be, de es te.

**0π**──────────**π0**

**Oke! To Be Continue**

Gomen! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita kayak gini lho! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Masih banyak yang mesti diperbaikin aku tahu. Mohon dimaklumi!

Naruto:Cih! Formal banget!

Sasuke: Tumben!

Hehe.. Kesan pertama itu penting!

SasuNaru: *muntah *Rubah loe!

Nggak! Gue bukan rubah! Serigala! *devil grint*

Yuki: Loe serigala, gue nggak!

Akimoto: Nggak bisa! Loe juga mesti ikut, gue ma loe kan lebih iseng eloe!

Yuki: Mendokusei!

Akimoto: Biarin!

SasuNaru: *sweatdrop* Author sinting! Ngomong ma diri sendiri!

Nggak apa-apa! Gue kan double personality! XD

SasuNaru: *terbirit-birit*

Yuki: Yah… Ngilang deh, tokoh utama kita! Loe sih!

Akimoto: Tenang! Kita kan Authornya, mau lari ke ujung kertas (?) juga pasti ketangkep! Bwahahaha….

Oke Met jumpa next chap! RnR please!

NB: Flame nggak apa-apa tapi jangan sadis-sadis ya!

4


	2. jurang juga bisa bales ngeliat orang

**Percobaan-percobaan Sasuke**

**Kalo Loe Ngelongok Jurang**

**Jurang juga Bakal Bales Ngeliat Loe**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Always!**

**Summary : **

**Sasuke si 'freak scientist' dan Naruto si Raja iseng. Gimana jadinya!**

**Warning :**

**OOC , Bahasa Nggak Baku , Gaje , Nggak Nyambung , Garing, Alur aneh, Typo, Pilihan kata buruk… T-T**

saya author baru kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek maklum ya! (_ _)

**Don't like don't read**

**0π**──────────**π0**

"Good morning, sir!"kelas X-2 berkoor mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan berbagai gaya.

"Morning!"Sang guru pun menjawab dengan senyum narsis ala James Bond, meskipun dia lebih mirip Frankeinstan dengan piecing yang berjubel di muka. Tahu kan siapa? Guru terbokep seantero Konoha gakuen setelah Jiraiya! Tada… Pain Sensei! *dijewer Pain* "Now, let's we continue our lesson! Open your book, page 56! Make a group with four student then make an example of procedural text! You know what is procedur text don't you?" Sasuke menghembuskan napas dalam, Sakura lagi ngeliat kukunya yang abis di manicure kemarin, Naruto pasang tampang boring, Shikmaru hilang ke alam lain, Chouji di sebelahnya kesedak keripik, Ino pedekate ke Sai, Neji sang ketua kelas malah berpacaran dengan Tenten, Rocklee? Oh, ya Rocklee absent! Kena radiasi obat Sasuke sih! Wkwkwkw *di konoha senpu ma Rocklee*

"Yes!"sang guru dengan pedenya tetap menyerocos."It's a text to explain how to make something!" Sang Guru nyengir, para murid diam mendadak. "The example is 'how to make a bab –' " DUAK!

Pada saat itu Naruto sudah menendang kepala Frankeinstein sensei.

Seisi kelas pun teriak-teriak Gaje minta tolong! Heh! Apa? Suara anak tetanga ilang? Oh, maaf saudara-saudara teryata para penghuni kelas tersebut sedang memberikan aplaus pada Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sang Guru bokep tepar di depan kelas dengan pose yang…. OMG! Nggak elit banget gitu loh!

BRAK! BUAK! BREKK!

"Tali?"Sasuke nongol disebelah Naruto kayak setan kuburan.

"Trims!" Nauto nyengir setan. (Author: kok jadi ber-setan ria ya? ) GRAK! GABRUK! Gah! Heh… *!*

"Heh… Diem lo guru bego!" perintah Naruto kesendat-sendat. "Nah, guys…. Ayo ke kantin!"

"Mph.. Hm… Mm! Ph!" (baca : lepasin gue murid sialan! Huh!) Pain berkasak-kusuk gaje.

"Tunggu!"Neji bertindak."Kerjakan tugas tadi du–"

"Kerjakan tugasnya di kantin!" kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat sekelas ber-haaa ria. "Di kantin kita tanya aja–Mph!"

"Kita kerjakan secepatnya lalu ke kantin!" Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan kelas tersebut dari kesesatan seorang blonde jabrik bernama Naruto! Naruto yang dibekep Sasuke protes, nggak rela kencannya dengan ramen ditunda.

Akhirnya Naruto pundung di bangku pojok karena 'apel'nya tidak direstui oleh Sasuke! Sementara itu….

"Kita bikin apa?"

"Teh?" usul Sasuke nggak niat. Kiba mengedarkan pandangan namun langsung sweatdropped ngeliat anggota kelompoknya. Sasuke pasang tampang stoic, Naruto bikin area 'keep out' penuh aura mencurigakan di pojok, di sisi lain Chouji baru membuang bungkus keripik ke 30-nya.

" Oke!"?Kiba nyerah."Stepnya?"

"Ada yang bisa bikin teh nggak? Guys?"Sasuke nanya ke Naruto ma Chouji.

"Aphu hak frenah phin!" Chouji nyahut. (baca: aku nggak pernah bikin)

"Apa?"

"Aphu hak frenah phin!"

"Huh! Ngomong yang jelas!"

"AKU NGGAK PERNAH BIKKIIINN‼‼ Ohok! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Oh!"Kiba cuma ber'oh' ria *sadis*.

"Air?"Sasuke nyodorin cairan aneh berwarna hijau ke Chouji. Tanpa banyak cingcong Chouji pun menenggak habis minuman Sasuke. Detik berikutnya Chouji langsung lari ke toilet, entah ngapain saya nggak tahu.

"Au ah burem!"Naruto masih pundung.

"Oke, gini aja!"akhirnya Shika yang ngerjain."First, pour the hot water to the….. "

"Bego loe!"Naruto bangkit dari kubur. *stay back Naruto, pusaran biru di tangan loe itu nyeremin* "Mestinya gulanya dulu baru air!"

"Gila loe! Dimana-mana juga airnya dulu kale!" Kiba ngeyel no jutsu.

"Gelas?" celetuk Sasuke, datar. NaruKiba noleh ke Sasuke, Sasuke masih stoic bales ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Air!"

"Kalo airnya dulu tea bagnya pasti gembung karena panas! Gula dulu!"

"Hn…"

"Pokonya air!"

"Gula!"

"Glass, Tea bag, hot water, sugar then stir it with spoon! That's all! Baka!"geram Sasuke kesel, panas juga lama-lama denger cek-cok childishnya NaruKiba.

"Sas–!"ucap Naruto plus Kiba kaget.

"Cepet tulis!"ucap Sasuke lagi, jangan bayangkan Sasuke marah teriak-teriak ya. Dia Cuma ngomong dengan suara rendah di tekan, hmm…. Gimana jelasinnya ya? Ya udahlah! *nyerah* ditimpukin reader*

"Yes, sir…."Kiba merinding. Naruto bingung nyari pulpen.

**Ħ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Ħ**

"Sas? Loe udah bikin penawarnya?"

"Hn," kalimat favorit sohibnya keluar.

Naruto mendengus. Sekolah sudah berakhir, mereka jalan berdua ngelewatin beberapa rumah plus beberapa gedung perkantoran. Tadinya ada Kiba, Sai dan Tenten tapi mereka sudah belok di tikungan malah mungkin udah tidur di kasur masing-masing. Rumah Sasuke yang paling jauh dan sialnya rumah Naruto berdekatan dengan kediaman Uchiha jadilah mereka tinggal berdua, berjalan beriringan kayak orang pacaran *dirajam SasuNaru*.

_Di kediaman Uzumaki:_

BRAK!

"Gue eph–!"kalimat Naruto langsung terhenti seketika itu juga.

"Permi–!"Sasuke yang baru mengucapkan salam juga ikut bungkam.

"AP–AP–AP,"Naruto mangap-mangap kayak ikan koi."APA YANG–!"

"Naru-chan sudah pulang?"Kushina senyum-senyum ke Naruto, nggak sadar situasi."Ini Kyuu-chan mulai sekarang dia akan jadi kakakmu. Nah, sekarang mama pergi kerja dulu! Bye Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan, Sasuke-kun!" Dan Kushina pun pergi dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Bingung ya? Bingung ya? Pasti bingung! Hehehe… Ok, gini ceritanya kenapa bisa Kyuubi diangkat anak oleh Kushina. Nah, pada waktu Sasuke masih belum nemuin penawarnya Kyuubi yang sudah jadi anak kecil dimasukkan kerangkeng kecil, sepertinya bekas kandang singa *!*. Sasuke yang membuat ramuan tersebut lupa bilang ke Naruto efek samping obat tersebut, hewan yang sudah jadi manusia bakal terus tumbuh, pertumbuhan akan melambat setelah mencapai kondisi stabil. Dan Kyuubi yang ditemukan Kushina di kandang adalah remaja berumur 18 tahun. Setelah berckap-cakap singkat, Kushina entah terlalu baik hati atau sinting mengangkat Kyuubi menjadi kakak Naruto dan mendaftakan namanya dalam kartu keluarga mereka. Sungguh malang kau Naruto!

"Salam kenal,"Kyuubi menyeringai,"Naru-chan!"

Gulp! Sasuke dan Naruto nelen ludah.

"Sa–Sasuke… "Naruto ngelirik Sasuke, dua-duanya sama-sama merinding.

"Kayaknya loe udah nggak butuh penawar. Naruto…"gumam Sasuke pelan. Mereka mandang Kyuubi yang sedang menyeringai setan.

"….."

"….."

Gulp!

**0π**──────────**π0**

**Oke! To Be Continue**

Naruto: Ini Fic makin lama bukannya makin bagus malah makin jelek?

Akimoto: *patah semangat* Saya udah usaha! Sumpah bin swear!

Yuki : Yeah! Berusahalah!

Akimoto : Kamu juga mestinya bantu aku! Grr‼ *siap-siap nimpuk Yuki*

Yuki : Ogah! Yang maksa buat jadi Author kan eloe! MLDL!

Akimoto : Yuki…. Sadis….. ‼‼ Tahun baru nih!

Yuki : …..

Akimoto : T.T

Sasuke : Mau min–?

Akimoto : Nggak! Aku masih mau hidup! *kabur*

SasuNaruYuki: *ketawa ngakak*

Oke Met jumpa next chap! RnR please! ~_^

NB: Flame nggak apa-apa tapi jangan sadis-sadis ya!

Balesan Review :

Kuro no Shiroi : Salam kenal juga! ^^

Makasih buat masukannya, kami seneng lho! (sebenernya sih langsung down T_T) Maaf kebanyakan tampil! Kami emang gitam (gila tampil)! Hehe….

Iya Sasuke emang otaknya udah rada miring dihipnotis Orochimaru di layar TV! Pasti pakai gelombang elektromagnetik! *dilahap Manda*

Zwart Wit : Jelas dong ganteng! Wajahnya mirip Minato kok! *di hajar KP karena copas karakter*

Kaito Ruubi Miyata : Yes Senpai! Kami akan berusaha! OSU!

Oh, ya! Salam kenal! ^^ (telat!)

Meiko Namikaze : Boleh kok! *takut dilemparin barang lagi* Salam kenal! ^^

Maaf kebanyakan nyempil…. Makasih reviewnya. Kami pasti coba perbaiki! Meski nggak yakin sih! Hehe…. T^T

Yuuchan no Haru999 : Halo! ^^ Ini udah update!

Cepet kan? Heh! Lama? *nangis guling-guling*

Kami masih ujian… *ngeles*

Minami Higashiyama : Iya, ini udah update! ^^

Maksudnya Kyuubi jadi anak-anak dengan tinggi 1 meter alias balita! *digerman suplex ma Kyuubi*

naru'dobe'-chan : Thanks! Kami akan lebih hati-hati!

Sadistic Shinbigami Kuroi: Pengennya author sih gitu! Tapi nggak tahu juga nih… ?

Oke, kami usahain! *ketawa setan*

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^^

HAPPY NEW YEAR‼‼‼

6


	3. the only way to have friend is to be one

**Percobaan-percobaan Sasuke**

**The Only Way to Have A Friend is to be One**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Always!**

**Summary : **

**Sasuke si 'freak scientist' dan Naruto si Raja iseng. Gimana jadinya!**

**Warning :**

**OOC , Bahasa Nggak Baku , Gaje , Nggak Nyambung , Garing, Alur aneh, Typo, Pilihan kata buruk… T-T**

saya author baru kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek maklum ya! (_ _)

**Don't like don't read**

**0π**──────────**π0**

"Na–Naruto… "kata Sasuke sambil tetap menatap Kyuubi."Gue pulang dulu! Bye!" Naruto sukses terpaku tak percaya melihat sohibnya kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kau memang teman yang baik Sasuke!

"Sas! Sasuke! Woi! SAS…!" BLAM‼‼

Naruto tersentak, begitu menoleh. Gulp! Kyuubi sudah berdiri di depannya, dia juga yang menutup pintu.

"Sepertinya… kita punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan lebih dulu… Otouto!"Kyuubi menyeringai.

Gulp! Naruto menahan napas dengan mata terbelalak. _Gawat!_

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan sohibnya bersama monster (yang emang sudah sejak zaman kuno adalah psikopat) kini terkena karma.

"HE! Bocah! Sini loe!"…. "_Gue sial banget!_ Sasuke mendekat sambil menggerundel dalam hati.

**Ħ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Ħ**

_Gila! _Batin Sasuke. _Mahluk ini…._

HIdan CS melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Kyuubi, kalau orang biasa mestinya sudah jatuh dari tadi. Tapi… bukannya jatuh Kyuubi malah tidak kelihatan lelah sedikitpun. Justru Hidan CS yang tampak mulai kehabisan tenaga.

BAG! BUG! BAG BUG!

Kali ini Kyuubi melancarkan 4 serangan beruntun, memaksa Hidan dan anak buahnya melompat ke samping. Pada detik terakhir Hidan menangkap tangan Kyuubi, bermaksud membuangnya ke arah luar tapi… BUG! Kyuubi berhasil menendang perut Hidan lebih dulu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" _Sialan ni orang!_ Hidan jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya.

Belum sempat bernapas ataupun berdiri Kyuubi sudah berniat memukulnya lagi. BRAKK‼!

Sasuke membelalak melihat pagar kayu yang hancur di tempat Kyuubi memukul.

_Orang ini…._. _SETAN!_ Sasuke mangap.

"Hm…"Kyuubi tersenyum berbahaya.

**Ħ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Ħ**

Naruto yang berhasil kabur dari Kyuubi (lompat lewat jendela) tengah menikmati kebebasannya dan merencanakan pembalasan untuk Sasuke, tapi ia justru menganga tak percaya. Di hadapannya Hidan CS sudah jadi tumpukan mayat di bawah kaki Kyuubi.

_SEJAK KAPAN ITU SETAN ADA DI SITU __‼‼__?_

"Na-ru-to?"suara Sasuke menyadarkan ke-terperangahan Naruto. Naruto menoleh, melempar pandangan bodoh ke Sasuke, menunjuk Kyuubi ia bertanya ragu.

"I… Itu…. ?"

"Hn."Sasuke ngangguk."Kakak loe hebat!"

"…."

"Halo, Naru-chan!"Kyuubi baru menyadari keberadaan adiknya.

"…."

"Hm..."Kyuubi masih tersenyum berbahaya.

"HUH!"Naruto menoleh kaget ke Sasuke.

"Hn"Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk.

"HUH!"Naruto nunjuk Kyuubi, masih nggak percaya.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke mantap. Mata Naruto beralih ke Kyuubi yang menyeringai bak setan neraka menikmati kemenangan.

**0π**──────────**π0**

**Oke! To Be Continue**

Mohon maaf karena updatenya lama! *tunduk*

SasuNaru : Udah lama! Maksa! Jelek! Pendek! Garing! Bikin bingung lagi! *sadis*

Akimoto : Yu, kita ganti genre cerita yuk! *kesal*

Yuki ; Yo! Kita ganti romance!

SasuNaru : HAAAH! Kita kan cowok semua! *pengen nonjok*

Akimoto Yuki : Ok, kita bikin romance! YOSH‼ *dendam kesumat*

Naruto : Mentang-mentang valentine, kalian mau bikin romance? *nggak terima*

Akimoto : Biarin!

SasuNaru : ….. *menghajar author*

Akimoto Yuki : Hahaha…*kabur*ngumpet di kolong*

Kyuubi : Halo?

SasuNaru ; Kok loe baru ngongol? *sweatdropped*

Oke Met jumpa next chap! RnR please! ~_^

NB: Flame nggak apa-apa tapi jangan sadis-sadis ya!

Balesan Review :

Uchiha Naruto-chan : Salam kenal! ^^

Maaf baru bisa update! Yup, Sasuke sudah bikin penawarnya tapi nggak dipake. Kasihan Kushina kalo anaknya tiba-tiba ilang satu! *maaf ya Naruto, kau harus menderita*

Anata Kiyoshi : Hehe… ketahuan deh authornya nggak bisa inggris. Terima kasih untuk koreksinya ^^d

Salam kenal! Kami akan berusaha lagi! (_ _)

Kaito Ruubi Miyata : Maaf updatenya lama! Embernya saya terima senpai!

Lumayan buat uang saku kalo di jual ^.^

Yuuchan no Haru999 : Maaf baru bisa update! *update kura-kura T_T*

Kami mati ide nih…x_x *pusing*

Minami Higashiyama : Maaf updatenya lama! ^^

Kamu bikin juga dong! Satuuu aja! *mohon-mohon*ngemis no jutsu*

Sadistic Shinigami Kuroi: Hehehe… Maaf, senpai! *Yuki di jadiin tameng* Ini namanya udah bener kan? Udah bener kan? Kalo masih belum bener… Bacok aja Yuki! Hehe… *sialan loe Akimoto!*

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^^

HAPPY VALENTINE‼‼‼

4


End file.
